1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for mounting and carrying long guns on all terrain vehicles. It is particularly concerned with providing for holding a long gun in a protected position such that the gun is available for easy removal and use. The system of the invention includes a support structure to mount on the rack on an all terrain vehicle (ATV), and that includes a channel member in which a soft gun ease rests.
This invention relates to apparatus for carrying long guns on ATV's. The invention further relates to soft gun cases suitable for carrying long guns on or off an ATV.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past it has been common to carry long guns on ATV's by securing them to the support racks of the vehicles or by positioning them, in mounts, across the handlebars of the vehicles. Other support systems have been proposed that use solid or hard gun cases that will mount to the vehicle, but such hard cases are subject to breakage and do not properly protect a gun stored in therein.